Easter In The Fenton Household
by herethereeverywhere
Summary: A one-shot to celebrate one of my favorite holidays! A family get together for Easter is hosted at the Fenton household. As usual, not everything goes the way it was planned. Post Phantom Planet. DxS


**Yes, I decided to write a one-shot for the holiday! It is one of my absolute favorites because you get FREE CANDY! So, free virtual Cadbury eggs for all the viewers, and if you don't like them, then I suggest you go see a doctor. To me, anyone who doesn't like these addicting little chocolates must have something wrong with them (no offense).**

**Anyway, this takes place years after Phantom Planet. Could it be foreshadowing of another story I may create? (HINT HINT)**

* * *

"Aunt Dani!" A child's voice called gleefully. A girl, only five, ran to greet the visitor who had not made it a foot inside yet. Her black pigtails bounced in pink ribbons as she latched onto the end of the woman's black and white dress.

"Lillian!" The aunt said, delighted as she picked up the child, yellow and white dress spilling over her bare arms. "You look beautiful," She complimented the girl.

Lillian coughed, seeking attention as she twiddled a necklace charm in her small hands. A white lily with purple hues gracing the edges of its petals hung from a chain just above the girl's chest. The woman held it delicately, afraid that the flower may become real and wither at any moment.

"It matches your eyes," the aunt said, looking into excited violet eyes. The girl blushed and began to squirm, so she set her down.

A man in a white shirt and dress pants entered the room, adjusting a pastel tie. He smiled when he saw Lillian and Danielle. "Hello, Danielle." He greeted her. Lillian ran to her father and he scooped her up in his arms; she was light as a feather. She fiddled with his tie as he tried to hold up conversation. "How was your trip here?" He asked.

"Oh, good. I flew..." She trailed off as he gave her a suspicious look. "I know what you're thinking and no, I took a plan this time!" She laughed as he shook his head.

"It's been a while," he added.

"Danny, it was only last Christmas she came to visit. That's what makes her trips special," another woman entered who was only a little shorter than Danny. She wore a dark purple dress that was cut off at her knees and her hair flowed freely down her shoulders. She stood next to Danny, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, Sam!" Danielle said.

The small talk was interrupted by thumping of footsteps that got closer to the group. A boy ran into the room, not watching where he was going, and bumped into Sam. He shook a head of messy black hair and looked up, realizing who it was. "Mommy! Mommy! Can we open the baskets now?" He whined, tugging at her stockinged legs.

She gazed down at him, violet meeting the same baby blue she had fallen in love with years ago, but they had a touch of green that was all their own. The mother looked from Danny to Danielle and back to her son. "Sure, Michael." she said to him, who became giddy and fidgeted beside her.

"Here," Danielle said, picking up two Easter-themed bags she had set down when the child bombarded her. Sam held the boy's hand in an effort to keep him from running off while Danny cradled their little girl. They all walked into the next room where the family was seated, including both sets of grandparents and Aunt Jazz.

"Danielle, you shouldn't have. You and everyone else." Sam eyes the company playfully.

"Samantha, it's out job to spoil our grand kids." Maddie said, sitting on the couch next to her husband.

"Okay kiddies! Go for it!" Danielle encouraged the two who ran to the baskets. They tore into them, moving from one item to the next at a rapid pace only kids can achieve. They moved onto their aunt's bags, which contained mostly candy.

Sam frowned slightly. The last thing she wanted was her kids wreaking havoc in the house because they were on sugar-highs. Danny rubbed her shoulder, sensing her mood. She smiled at him and they returned their attention to the center of the room.

"GRANDPOP! That's mine!" Michael yelled at Jack who had hidden a chocolate Easter bunny. Jack managed to pull the boy onto his lap

"I know, son. I gave that up a long time ago anyway." He smiled, giving the boy back his treat. He promptly tried to dig into it, but was caught by another pair of hands.

"Uh-uh, you'll spoil your dinner." Maddie said to the pouting child, crossing his arms as he sat between Maddie and Jack.

A gurgle erupted from the adjacent kitchen, catching Maddie's attention. She shot up and sprinted in, a mini-gun in hand to shoot the goop that was coming alive. "Every time I try to make a casserole!" She cried.

"I'll go help her." Jazz volunteered and Sam's mother, Pamela, followed in suit. They cautiously entered the kitchen, screaming briefly as they narrowly missed an attack from the goop.

Danny and Sam exchanged looks and came to a silent conclusion. Danny rose up and went into the kitchen. The green glob sat in a pan on the counter, writing and twisting to get free. It was shooting pieces of itself at everyone while trying to get out. Jazz and Pamela were pinned against a wall in fear while Maddie had a gun raised to the thing and was on top of the counter.

Danny acted quickly and shot the little beast with an ecto-blast. It withered and died, turning brown as its remains settled into the pan. All had flecks of green on their fronts from its flailing, but no one was completely covered.

"Why do you even try mom?" Jazz asked, shaking her head and chuckling.

"You just won't let it go, will you?" Maddie fired back, laughing as well. All three women took to the stairs to go clean themselves up.

Michael entered the kitchen where his father was sweeping up some goop that had landed on the floor. "Cool!" He exclaimed, eyes looking at the green stuff. He took it in his fingers and played with it before smearing some on his white shirt. Danny sighed as he tried to pick the boy up, but he ran out squealing. "Michael!" He yelled, but did not follow.

The boy ran into the living room, yelling "boo" as he ran around the table littered with Easter gifts. Sam tried to catch him, but the boy ducked out the back door before she could react. She opened the door and yelled his name, going after the dirty child. Sam thanked her lucky stars he hadn't shown any signs of being like his father. Not that it would be a problem, but it would make this chase and bath time even more of a hassle.

Jack and Jeremy kept Lillian entertained with new toys so that she didn't get any ideas of acting like her brother.

Danny sighed as he looked over the scene unfolding in his house, leaning against the wall. "Just a typical family get-together."

* * *

**There you go, a family function in the Fenton household. Happy Easter everyone!**


End file.
